1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a connector assembly structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional connector assembly structure consists of a base 1, the said base 1 having recess 10 disposed in one side; at least one first fitting component 12 inside the said recess 10; and at least one connector socket 2, the said connector socket 2 having ground pin 20 at one end surface and a second fitting component 22 at its other end surface, with a projecting extremity 24 on one side of the connector socket 2. During assembly, the second fitting component 22 of the said connector socket 2 is inserted into the first fitting component 12 of the base 1, the base 1 is then installed onto a mainboard, thereby enabling the transfer of signal input and output through the projecting extremity 24 of the connector socket 2.
To prevent electromagnetic radiation from the said connector socket 2, a metal plate 3 is situated on the surface of the said connector socket 2 that faces rearward in the direction of the base 1. The said metal plate 3 has a pin 30 at each of its two sides and an opening 32 respectively aligned with the position of the connector socket 2. The said base 1 has slots 24 formed in alignment with the position of the said pins 30. When the said pins 30 are inserted into the said slots 24, the said metal plate 3 becomes mounted onto the said base 1 such that the said connector socket 2 projects out from said metal plate 3.
However, if the quantity of connectors 2 on the said base 1 is increased or decreased, a new mold must be created to fabricate another base and, furthermore, another mold is required for a new metal plate to thereby accommodate the installation of the said connectors. As such, production cost is significantly higher.
Additionally, if more connectors 2 are to be positioned on the new base, then a new metal plate is needed to match the new base, specifically to conform with the change in length of the new base. Furthermore, a greater plurality of openings must be fabricated in the said metal plate to enable the said connectors 2 to protrude outside. Since such a shielding plate consists of a very thin sheet metal, structural strength is undermined if too many holes are formed in it and, furthermore, structural durability becomes insufficient if its length is excessive, with the new metal plate readily bent and deformed as a result.
As such, before the new metal plate is fabricated, it is easily damaged beyond usability due to shipping and impact, resulting in component wastage or the new metal plate cannot be inserted onto the said base in a single attempt because too many openings for connectors have been formed it, with the consequent assembly difficulties increasing production time. Therefore, if a said metal plate having sufficient structural strength can be developed at minimum molding cost and, furthermore, that facilitates the production operation of the said connector assembly structure, this would be welcomed by manufacturers.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide a connector assembly structure consisting of a frame, with the said frame capable of accommodating the installation of at least one connector, and a shielding plate ensconced around the said connector. The said shielding plate has at least one latch tab and one coupling tab, while the said frame has latch and coupling slots that match the said latch and coupling tabs and enables the respective insertion of the said latch and coupling tabs into the said latch and coupling slots to thereby the mount of the said connectors onto the said frame.